


Wanna finish?

by babykpats



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Party, Trapped In A Closet, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey falls in love with the wrong Gallagher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homocide](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=homocide).



> For homocide who ships Lip/Mickey. 
> 
> I'm sorry but I cannot keep Mickey and Ian apart from one another but I hope you like how I did it.

"Get your ass off the fucking bed, Milkovich!"

"Leave me the fuck alone Gallagher!"

"Stop acting like a little bitch."

Mickey suddenly sat up and looked Lip in the eye. "What the fuck did you call me?"

"A. Little. Bitch."

Lip suddenly found himself on his bed, Mickey straddling him.

"Like the view?" Lip raised his eyebrow.

"Fuck off." Mickey got off of Lip and went back to his bed and hid under the covers.

Lip sighed and sat on the edge of Mickey's bed.

Mickey has been his best friend ever since he can remember. They've started hanging out since pre-school and they were inseparable ever since.

Mickey was the muscle, Lip was the brain. That was how things worked with them.

Now, they were both in college, sharing a dorm room which Mickey, for some reason, refused to leave.

"Who's the guy, Mick?"

Mickey's head suddenly emerged from the sea of sheets. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Lip grinned. He hit the nail right on the head. "The fucker that broke your heart."

"Shut up." Mickey returned to his spot under the sheets.

"C'mon Mick!  _Give me a fucking name._ " Lip did his best impersonation of Mickey.

He heard a muffled chuckle from where Mickey's head was supposed to be.

"Come the fuck on Milkovich! This party is going to be huge! I scored a couple bags of primo shit. We're gonna be fucking millionaires before the night is over!"

Mickey pulled the covers off his head. “Fine! You’re such a fucking asshole!”

“Yeah? Well how about we find someone who wants to shove their dick up yours?”

Mickey flipped Lip the bird and went to change.

~

Lip and Mickey stepped into the house and it was packed with dancing bodies.

“How many fucking people can fit into one house?” Mickey had to lean over to Lip’s ear to be heard.

Lip shoved a bag of joints into Mickey’s hand. “Divide and conquer. Meet you at the back in an hour, yeah?”

Mickey nodded and headed into the kitchen.

An hour later, Mickey and Lip met up once again behind the house, sitting on the steps of the back porch.

“Give me the money.” Lip held his hand out.

Mickey grabbed the bills from various pockets and placed them all into Lip’s outstretched hand. Lip, then, divided it into two unequal piles and gave the bigger pile to Mickey. “Stuff these in your shoes.”

Mickey started taking off his shoes. “Why the fuck are you giving me the bigger pile?”

“You’re less likely to get robbed than me, douchebag. Now let’s go back in and actually enjoy the fucking party.”

Lip and Mickey found themselves in the kitchen drinking everything that’s liquid.

Once they were drunker than they care to admit, they wandered back out to the living room and sat on the stairs that led to the second floor.

“How about that guy?” Lip pointed.

“Fuck no. He looks like an elf.”

“That guy?”

“Meh.”

“What about that guy over there?”

“He looks like a fucking foot.”

Lip chuckled. “Never knew you had such high standards, Milkovich.”

Mickey just grabbed a random bottle of beer and downed its remaining contents.

Suddenly, a huge wave of people decided they wanted to go upstairs.

“Fuck!”

“Shit! Hurry up Gallagher.”

Mickey grabbed Lip’s arm and dragged him up the stairs, saving him from being trampled by a stampede of drunk people.

The second floor of the house was suddenly filled with people and Lip and Mickey were now pressed against a random door.

“Where the fuck are they all going?!”

Lip reached out for the knob of the door that they were pressed up against and almost fell into the room once it’s opened.

Lip grabbed Mickey, pulled him in and closed the door before anyone can join them.

“Great fucking job Gallagher! Now we’re stuck in a fucking closet!”

Lip started laughing. “You’ve been out of the closet for so long, surely you miss being in one.”

“Fuck you!” Mickey grinned.

The two suddenly burst out in drunken laughter.

Lip suddenly stopped laughing and let out a disgustingly loud burp.

“You’re fucking disgusting man!” Mickey chuckled, waving a hand in front of his face to dispel the odor.

“Oh you know you love me.” Lip let out one more tiny burp.

“That’s the fucking problem.”

Lip immediately sobered up. “What?”

Mickey turned to look at Lip with a confused look on his face until he realized what he said. He quickly stood up and pushed against the door, but it won’t budge. “Fuck!”

“Mickey. What did you say?”

“Nothing.” Mickey mumbled refusing to sit back down.

“You _love_ me?”

“Don’t fucking flatter yourself.”

“But you said-”

“I know what I fucking said Gallagher just let it fucking go.”

“I’m straight, Mick.”

“Don’t you think I know that?”

“Sit your ass back down, Mick. They’re not leaving the fucking hallway anytime soon.”

Mickey sat back down, sticking to the wall farthest from Lip which, in a tiny closet like that, wasn’t much of a difference.

“How long have you… been feeling this way?”

“I don’t fucking know.”

Lip sighed. “Look you’re my best friend-”

“Don’t give me that shit, Gallagher. Just don’t. I know you’re straight and this can never happen. I fucking get it okay? Just let me deal with this on my own.”

They settled into an uneasy silence until Lip decides to break it.

“You’ve had one night stands before right?”

“What the fuck?”

“Just fucking answer me!”

“Jesus! Yes! Calm your-”

Mickey didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence because Lip was suddenly kissing him. Mickey started hungrily kissing him back, pushing his tongue into lip’s willing mouth, licking and biting everything he can.

Mickey felt Lip’s hand on his crotch.

This should feel good.

It’s everything Mickey’s ever wanted.

He should feel fucking perfect right now.

Be he doesn’t.

Mickey pushed Lip away, against the will of every single cell in his body and punched the nearest wall in frustration. “Fuck!”

~

Mickey woke up the next morning feeling like someone was drilling a hole through his head. He opened his eyes and he was back in his dorm with coffee and aspirin on his bedside table.

“Morning.” Lip was sitting on his bed with a cup of coffee in hand.

Mickey grunted and swallowed the aspirin dry before pushing himself up and reaching for the coffee.

“Look, about last night…”

Mickey held up a hand to stop Lip from continuing. “We’re fucking good. Everything’s forgotten.”

Lip nodded. “Thanks. For pushing me away.”

Mickey let out a dry laugh. “You fucking owe me one.”

Lip scoffed. “What the fuck for?”

“Fucking blue balls you fucking tease.”

Lip laughed and Mickey couldn’t help but join him.

~

“Mickey! Mickey fucking Milkovich!” Lip shouted from across the garden while running to catch up to his best friend.

“Shut the fuck up, Gallagher!”

Lip finally made it to where Mickey was standing and paused to catch his breath.

It’s been two months since the closet incident and everything seemed like it was back to normal.

Well, not really.

Lip stopped bringing girls into their dorm room and Mickey stopped overtly staring at Lip when he was changing.

So, more appropriately, they were back to almost-normal.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“Just wanted to ask you what you were doing tonight.” Lip was still panting.

“You asking me out, Gallagher?” Mickey scoffed.

“Yeah. Well, sort of. My brother’s coming to look around. He thinks he wants to go to college here. Just show him around a bit.”

“You’re setting me up with fucking Carl?!”

“What? Fuck no! The other brother! My half brother. The one who lives in Northside, Ian.”

“Let me guess. This brother of yours just happens to be fucking gay.”

“Well, yeah.”

“Look, Gallagher. Just because I can’t have you doesn’t mean I’m gonna settle for fucking Gallagher Junior.”

“Just one dinner, Mick! How’s that gonna hurt?”

Mickey brought out a cigarette and lit it.

“Come on Mick. One dinner. I’ll pay.”

Mickey smirked.

“Fucking gold digger.” Lip muttered while fishing out his wallet from his bag.

~

Mickey was already in the restaurant and he was a bit jumpy.

He didn’t like the idea of being on a fucking date with Lip’s brother that he’s never met.

Fucking Northside too.

He’s gonna be a dick, Mickey is definitely sure of it.

“Are you Mickey?”

Mickey looked up and saw something he did not expect.

He expected him to look like some fucking Lip-Carl hybrid but standing in front of him was a red-headed guy with green eyes, in a fucking gray beanie and a red plaid shirt that made his hair, if it was even possible, even redder.

“You’re Gallagher Junior?”

The man chuckled. “You can call me Ian.” He slid into the chair opposite Mickey.

They ordered their food.

The awkward silence seemed to stretch for out for too long so, Ian sighed. “Look if Lip bribed you or some shit, I’m sorry, okay?”

“Nah. That kid’s got no hold on me.” That wasn’t true but Ian didn’t need to know all that.

Ian chuckled. “You knew him since you were kids, right?”

“Yeah. My house was a couple blocks away from theirs but I practically lived with the Gallaghers cause of the asshole I got for a father.” Mickey stopped himself, immediately.

What the fuck is up with the word vomit?

“Yeah? Lip told me Frank wasn’t too good at being a father either.”

Mickey chuckled.

Ian smiled. “What?”

“Nah. Your Northside ass will think I’m some freak if I tell you.”

Ian just gave Mickey the look. The same fucking look Lip gives him when he wants something. But Ian’s look is different. It was more stubbornly persuasive.

Unsurprisingly, Mickey caves. “There was this one time, Frank gave one of the little Gallaghers up as collateral to some gang for the money he owes.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, it was the little one… the black one.”

“You mean Liam?” Ian tried holding back his laughter.

“Yeah! Liam. Anyway, Fiona fucking sent me to haul Frank’s ass home from the fucking bar and she made me beat him up until he says where he left Liam.”

“Jesus.”

“Yeah. We ended up giving up a whole weed plant in exchange for your little brother.”

Mickey was silently cursing himself when he saw the shocked look on Ian’s face.

Then he started silently cursing himself for caring too much what the fuck this guy thinks.

“Look, if you wanna fucking go, I wouldn’t mind.”

“No, no, no. It’s just… not what I expected to hear.” Ian shrugged.

“What did you expect to hear?”

Ian shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. I mean Lip is the only one I talk to. Everyone else wants nothing to do with me.”

Mickey shrugged. “They’ll probably warm up to you, I mean you’re not TOO much of a dick.”

“Gee. Thanks.” Ian said dryly.

Mickey smirked.

So much of Ian reminds Mickey of Lip but what Mickey finds himself drawn to are the things about Ian that are so different from Lip.

Thankfully, their food arrives and they eat in a more comfortable silence compared to the awkwardness they had earlier.

Once their done eating, the bill came and Mickey brought out his wallet.

“No, I got it.” Ian said.

“No you don’t. Your brother said he’ll pay for our food.” Mickey left some money and they both made their way out of the restaurant.

“I thought Lip has no hold on you?” Ian had his eyebrow raised.

Mickey shrugged. “He doesn’t. I just never pass up a free meal.”

Ian laughed.

Mickey brought out a pack of cigarettes, took one and passed the pack on to Ian.

They walked in silence to Mickey’s dorm building and led him up to the room Mickey shared with Lip.

“Fucker didn’t tell me he was going out tonight.” Mickey muttered.

Ian started looking around. “What’s this?”

Mickey turned around and saw Ian holding up his journal.

His fucking journal.

Where he professes his love for Ian’s brother.

The same Ian who was fucking holding up his fucking journal.

“Don’t fucking touch that.”

“Ooohhh... What’s in it?” Ian started to open the notebook but the next thing he knows, he was on Mickey’s bed with Mickey straddling his neck.

Mickey’s hand was poised, ready to punch Ian across the face.

Fucking Ian.

Fucking nosy little bastard.

Fucking… Ian.

Ian was looking up at Mickey in fear but then something else caught his attention, the growing bulge on Mickey’s crotch. Ian looked up again at Mickey’s eyes.

Mickey got off of Ian and started taking off his clothes.

Ian quickly stripped as well.

Mickey grabbed Ian by the shoulders and laid him back on the bed and started kissing him. Mickey started grinding his leaking dick onto Ian's and started moaning into the kiss.

Mickey broke the kiss and leaned towards Ian's ear. "Fuck me."

Ian flipped them over so that Mickey was lying on the bed. Mickey reached out to his bedside table and started rummaging through the drawers for his lube and a condom. He handed them to Ian and turned around so that Mickey was on his knees and elbow.

Ian spread Mickey's butt cheeks to reveal his asshole and Ian ran his tongue against it.

"Fuck!" Mickey grunted.

Ian kept licking against his skin and then pushed his tongue further into the hole.

Mickey let out a deep moan.

Ian pulled back and uncapped the lube to coat his fingers with the cool gel. Then, Ian gently pushed his fingers in. He started out with one finger and bent it to hit Mickey's prostate.

Mickey slammed his face into the pillow and let out a muffled moan.

Ian inserted another finger and kept hitting the spot that drove Mickey insane.

Ian pulled out completely and rolled the condom onto his cock. He positioned the tip of his dick against the hole and slowly pushed in.

Mickey started groaning.

Ian just pushed himself fully into Mickey when Mickey started to pull himself away and slam back in.

Ian started thrusting into Mickey, meeting his every movement.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

Ian suddenly froze.

"Jesus Mickey! I said show him around the college not up your fucking ass!" Lip shielded his eyes with his hands and slammed the door shut.

Mickey turned his head to look at Ian. 

"Wanna finish?"

Ian grinned. "Fuck yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian meets the Gallaghers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mickey might seem OOC but the way I see it, in this 'verse, he pretty much grew up with the Gallaghers so he's not as rough and tough as he normally is.
> 
> The Gallaghers mellowed him out.

"I'm free!!!" Lip suddenly burst into the dorm room.

Mickey was sitting on his bed throwing peanuts at Ian who was trying to catch them in his mouth from Lip's bed.

"The fuck is the matter with you?" Mickey threw a peanut and chuckled when it hit Ian in the forehead.

"I can't wait to get the fuck outta here for Christmas break."

Mickey grunted.

"You're coming home, right?" Lip looked at Mickey.

Mickey threw another peanut.

"Everyone's expecting you, Mick."

Mickey threw another one.

Lip sighed and stepped out of the room.

"What's wrong, Mickey?" Ian moved from Lip's bed and sat beside Mickey.

Mickey shrugged.

"You don't like your home?" Ian grabbed a handful of peanuts from Mickey and shoved them all in his mouth.

"Nah. Fucker wants me to spend Christmas in their house."

Ian visibly deflated. "You're getting to spend Christmas with my half-brothers and sisters?"

Mickey suddenly felt like an asshole.

Ian has never met the rest of the Gallaghers.

Throughout the months that Mickey and Ian were seeing each other, Ian has told Mickey the handful of times Ian has tried contacting them, all to no avail.

Mickey was gonna attempt to give some sort of consolation when Lip suddenly walked in and sat on his bed.

Then, Mickey's phone rang.

_"MICKEY FUCKING MILKOVICH!"_

Mickey pulled the phone away from his ear and glared daggers through Lip. "You fucking called Fiona??"

Lip kept silent, miserably failing in his attempts at looking innocent.

_"Damn right he fucking called Fiona. Now what is this shit I'm hearing about you not wanting to spend Christmas with us?"_

Mickey placed the phone back against his ear. 

"You don't need another fucking mouth to feed." Mickey mumbled.

_"You better come up with something better than that, Milkovich."_

Mickey looked over at Ian who was looking out the window, sadly chewing through his mouthful of peanuts.

Mickey sighed. "I'll go there as long as I can fucking bring someone."

Lip's eyes grew in shock.

Ian's head turned so fast that Mickey swore he felt it more than he saw it.

Fiona's voice suddenly softened.  _"Of course you can bring someone. We'd love to meet him."_

"Fucking fine then."

Mickey hung up just in time to catch a huge grin appearing on Ian's face.

"Uh. Mickey? You sure about this?" Lip watched the exchange between his half-brother and his best friend.

"Fuck you man. You were the one who fucking unleashed the beast." Mickey snapped, not taking his eyes off of Ian.

"I really get to go?" Ian started bouncing on the bed.

"Well, you gotta do something for me first, Firecrotch." Mickey grinned.

"What?"

"Suck my dick whenever I want?"

"Woulda done that anyway." Ian smirked.

"Jesus Christ!" Lip stormed out of the room with his hands covering both his ears.

~

Ian was asleep with his head resting on Mickey's shoulder while Lip was sitting across from them with earphones plugged in his ears. They were sitting on the train on their way back to the shitty neighborhood that Lip and Mickey grew up in.

Mickey looked at Lip.

For as long as he can remember, Mickey has always had feelings for Lip. 

Lip was there for every shitty thing that happened to Mickey. 

Lip was the first one Mickey came out to.  Lip was the one who talked/convinced/bribed their teachers into giving Mickey a passing grade.  Lip was the one who helped him get rid of his dad when they found out he raped Mandy.  Lip was the guy he went to when Mandy got taken away to a foster family.  Not to mention Lip's family who pretty much took Mickey in.

Lip was always there for Mickey and Mickey needed that.

Then, Mickey turned to look at Ian.

He's only known Ian a couple of months and he's only ever hung out with Ian during weekends when he'd visit the college. But every time Ian frowned, Mickey would find himself bending over backwards just to get him to smile again. He listened to Ian dream about what he wanted to be in the future.

He watched Ian smile like the world was full of magic.

Ian's life was so far from Mickey and he found himself drawn to that.

He was untainted.

And Mickey found himself willing to do anything to preserve that.

~

Lip couldn't help but smile when he saw the way Mickey was looking at Ian.

He quickly looked away before Mickey noticed.

~

Lip opened the door to his house and stepped in, followed by Mickey and Ian.

"You're home!" Fiona quickly made his way over to give the two boys some hugs.

When the pulled apart, Fiona turned to Ian with an expectant smile.

"This is Ian." Mickey mumbled.

"Hi Ian!" Fiona greeted. "Make yourself at home. Dinner should be ready soon." Fiona left the three of them and continued preparing their dinner.

Lip gently pushed Mickey towards the kitchen.

Mickey hesitated for a bit but sucked it up and walked over to Fiona.

"Fiona."

"Hey Mick! He's a cutie." Fiona nudged Mickey with her elbow.

"Yeah." Mickey couldn't stop himself from smiling as well.

"You using condoms right?"

"What the fuck?!"

"I don't give a shit if he can't get pregnant. I ain't paying for your ass when you get an STD."

"Are we seriously fucking talking about STD's right now?"

Fiona gave Mickey a look.

"Yes! Jesus! We fuck with condoms!" Mickey heard a vague sputtering sound coming from the living room.

"Good." Fiona resumed moving around the kitchen.

Mickey took in a deep breath. "He's your half-brother."

Fiona froze. "What?"

"Ian. Ian Gallagher. Frank's brother's son with your fucking mother."

Fiona was suddenly charging into the living room.

Lip quickly got in front of Ian while Mickey quickly followed.

"I want him out."

"He's Mickey's fucking boyfriend, Fi. You can't just throw him out." Lip reasoned.

"I don't give a shit! He's not welcomed here." 

"It's okay Lip. I'll go." Ian whispered, picking up his bags.

"Don't you fucking move, Firecrotch." Mickey turned to Fiona. "If he goes, I go."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"I'm serious. You kick him out, I'm going with him."

Fiona just looked at Mickey.

Mickey did not falter.

Fiona sighed and turned to Ian. "If you hurt a single hair on that boy's head, I'm gonna fucking kill you myself, understand?"

Ian nodded.

Fiona stomped back into the kitchen.

Mickey looked at Lip with a raised eyebrow.

Lip let out an exasperated sigh and followed his sister to try to calm her down.

"She hates me." Ian whispered.

"She hates everyone. It's her fucking default setting."

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here." Ian sat down on the couch.

Mickey sighed and knelt down in front of Ian. "Look Firecrotch, it only took you one fucking night to make me like you. Just do whatever shit you do and they will like you no matter how hard they try not to."

Ian grinned. "Really?"

Mickey huffed. "Trust me. I tried."

Ian chuckled.

"We good?"

Ian nodded.

Mickey leaned over and gave Ian a kiss.

"Mickey!" Carl suddenly came barging in through the front door.

Mickey and Ian quickly pulled apart.

"Hey little shit." Mickey messed up Carl's hair.

"Who are you?" Carl turned to Ian.

"I'm Ian." Ian suddenly sat up straight.

Carl turned back to Mickey. "You brought home a  _boyfriend_?"

Mickey simply raised his eyebrow.

"You love him?" Carl asked.

Ian froze but Mickey just chuckled. "I haven't killed him yet."

Carl simply shrugged and joined everyone else in the kitchen.

Moments later, Debbie came into the living room from the kitchen.

"So, you're my brother?" Debbie had a puzzled look on her face.

Ian turned his head. "Half brother."

"Why haven't I met you before?"

"I live with my dad, up in Northside."

"But Monica's your mom too?"

Ian nodded.

"Have you seen her recently?"

Ian shook her head.

"So, you're Mickey's boyfriend."

"Sort of, yeah."

"Isn't that like, incest?"

Mickey suddenly started laughing. "We're not related, Red."

"Yeah but it's still... weird." Debbie shuddered.

Jimmy then entered the house. "Who are you?"

Ian sighed heavily, tired of hearing the question.

But Debbie spoke before Ian could answer. "My half-brother from Monica and Frank's brother. Mickey's boyfriend. It's not incest."

Jimmy looked at Ian.

"The fuck are you looking at?" Mickey snapped.

"Just wondering how much you paid him to get him to act like your boyfriend."

Mickey started charging towards Jimmy but Jimmy quickly got away.

Mickey sat down beside Ian and looked at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure? I mean I know it's shitty and noisy and dirty and all that-"

Ian placed a hand on Mickey's thigh and squeezed. "I'm good." Ian smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be able to update anything in a couple of days. But I should be back Oct. 17-ish? Let's see.
> 
> Send prompts over here: http://www.ask.fm/babykpats
> 
> I'll get to them as soon as my schedule frees up. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a one-shot.  
> I think.
> 
> If you have any ideas/suggestions/prompts send them over here: http://ask.fm/babykpats


End file.
